A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is a device including materials emitting light, and may convert energy generated through the recombination of electrons and electron holes within a junction semiconductor into light to be emitted therefrom. Light emitting diodes are widely used in lighting devices and display devices as lighting sources, and development thereof has accordingly been accelerated.
Recently, a semiconductor light emitting device having a nanostructure and a manufacturing technique thereof have been proposed in order to increase luminous efficiency through improved crystallinity and an increased light emitting area. A semiconductor light emitting device having a nanostructure may generate a relatively low amount of heat and have an increased surface area due to the nanostructure, such that a light emitting area thereof may be increased to enhance luminous efficiency. In addition, an active layer may be obtained from a non-polar surface or a semi-polar surface, preventing luminous efficiency from deteriorating due to polarization and improving droop characteristics.
When different crystal planes are disposed on an upper surface of nanostructure, even in the case in which the active layers are grown under the same conditions, active layer regions disposed on an upper surface of the nanostructure may have different compositions from those of other regions, and thereby generating light having a wavelength thereof different from a wavelength of light generated from other regions. Meanwhile, since active layers disposed on an upper surface of the nanostructure are relatively thin, a problem also exists in which leakage current may possibly be generated.